


Escape Plan

by Chloe-bourgeois-is-big-gay (ThatNerd1)



Series: Daminette December 2020 [10]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Maribat - Fandom, Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Daminette December, Daminette December 2020, Day 10 Freedom, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:54:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 85
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27995616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatNerd1/pseuds/Chloe-bourgeois-is-big-gay
Summary: Day 10 FreedomLadybug is not impressed
Relationships: Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug/Damian Wayne
Series: Daminette December 2020 [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2002324
Comments: 5
Kudos: 99





	Escape Plan

An explosion rocked the city as the Arkham patients ran out of the now smoking hole in the wall. 

"Freedom!" 

Ladybug sighed and she turned to look at her partner, "Why can't we get a stronger place to put them? It's better than catching them all over again every week." 

Robin shrugged, "I don't know, Angel. Batman might be getting sentimental." 

A crackle went through the comms, "I heard that. Get to work."

Ladybug giggled and nudged her boyfriend, "Yeah, Robin. Get back to work." 

**Author's Note:**

> Follow my tumblr @chloe-bourgeois-is-big-gay


End file.
